Unravel
by ggfan78
Summary: Post Hunting Episode...
1. Chapter 1

Fitz knew he was way out line ordering his assigned muscle to deliver her to him as though she was item. He knew he was out of line for forcing her out of the vehicle. For yelling at her, accusing her of things he knew better than to. He saw the fear, the confusion, the hurt in her eyes as he carried on so uncontrollably. He saw the horror in her face when she finally conjured up the strength to push him away as he forced himself on to her not caring if he was hurting her. It was like a beast had been unleashed and all of a sudden Fitz had no control. He was so enraged with jealousy at the sight of her with someone else aside from him, which was ironic even to himself as he was the one who was married with children. Yet he couldn't bare the thought of her moving on, or living a life without him. Fair or not, he didn't like it.

Olivia was shaking the whole way home. She was angry, hurt, more than that she was scared. She had never seen Fitz so angry, and as unreasonable as he was being, she hated that she had something to do with evoking such an erratic behaviour from him. There was no reason for him to be so angry, after all, she was single, he was not. Whatever they had, had ended over a year ago. It ended because he said he wanted to dedicate himself to his marriage, and to becoming the best president he could be. Did he think that she would just stick around and continue to work for him. Not only was it unreasonable, it was unrealistic, and down right painful.

Cyrus who had always considered Olivia like the daughter he never had was hurt at first to realize that she and the president had an affair right under his nose and he didn't even know it. Had Fitz been unable to tell him, he would have thought Olivia would have. Initially he had been angry at them both, but watching the president self destruct before his very eyes made him realize that whatever they had, ran deep. It wasn't just an affair, an itch that had to scratched, but it was the real deal. As Fitzgerald Grant admitted to him that Olivia Pope was the love if his life, the friend in him kicked in.

The father in him couldn't help but be devastated for Olivia who was a pro at hiding her feelings, her strength was immeasurable, but as she realized that he had no idea, that the president had not confided in him about her. That she thought she did not matter enough. It dawned on him that Fitz had become her own personal kryptonite.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning from Camp David Olivia packed her bags. She went into the office to check in to make sure that everything was under control. As always her team were capable and efficient. S`he knew that they would be okay without her.

The moment she walked into the office Stephen knew that something was not right, that something had happened. She was his best friend and he was hers. Their parents were life long friends and they had grown up together. Through thick and thin they stood by each other, through the best and worst of times. He was the only one he had confided in about her true feelings for Fitz from the get go. He was there to keep her in check. He was there to be supportive, and he was there when Fitzgerald Thomas Grant broke his best friend's heart.

"Liv," he said closing the door behind him and lowering the blinds so that they would have complete privacy. Olivia did not move, she was leaning against her desk with her back to the door staring out the window.

"Liv, honey talk to me." Olivia forced her gaze to meet Stephen's and without a word he drew her into his arms. Olivia sunk into his embrace exhaustedly, burying her face into his chest as he held her tightly rubbing her back soothingly.

"Do you want me to punch him in the face for you?" Olivia chuckled and looked up at him,

"I think there's like a law against inflicting bodily harm on the leader of the free world, but I love you for wanting to do it for me. I'll be okay. I just need a few days off to get my head together. I've been slipping a lot lately, and no more." She said determinedly. Stephen knew she was on fix mode, and this time she was focusing all her energy in fixing herself.

"Well the offer stands. You go take your time out. Take all the time you need sweetheart. We'll hold the fort here for you. Heading home?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah, some down time with the parentals. Home cooked meals, unconditional love…"

"You give them my love. Let me know how you're fairing towards the end of the week and I'll come and join you. It's been awhile since your mother has cooked me a meal."

"Thank you Stephen."

"What are friends for?"

"Forever right?"

"And then some." He replied dropping his lips to her temple. She sighed and tightened her arms around Stephen's middle giving him a long and meaningful squeeze. As they parted Olivia pulled out her phone from her pocket and handed it to him. Stephen took it without a word. He knew how to contact her if he needed to and he knew what to contact her for. But the moment she walked out of Pope and Associates, she would be uncontactable from the world indefinitely. She had forwarded her all calls to Stephen to field.


	3. Chapter 3

An apology would be the bare minimum for his inexcusable unforgivable behaviour, but he wasn't quite sure how to even begin that conversation. He himself could not explain his lack of control. He owed her more than that. She deserved better than that.

Olivia's phone rang at the same time it always did. Fitz waited with bated breath knowing that the possibility of her answering the phone was a slim one.

"Hello," the unfamiliar voice answered. Fitz stopped dead in his tracks, unable to say anything, a myriad of reasons as to why someone else was answering her phone,

"If this is who I think it is. She's not here. All her calls have been forwarded to me, and seeing as I am pretty sure I know who this is. I have to say, you have some nerve. I don't know what it is you did to my best friend, but you did a great job, and I don't care who you are and what you do. So God help me if I am ever in the same room as you, her wishes be damned I will throw a punch and I don't care if your protection detail stops me before my fist lands on your face, the mere effort will allow me to sleep at night." Fitz knew immediately who it was on the other line. Before he could say anything Stephen continued,

"You know as well as I do that to the rest of the world she is a tower of unflappable strength, but to a select few, her parents, her sister, myself and now you, she is as fragile as they come, so I find it extremely hard to believe that the person who declares to love her that way you supposedly do would have no regard for how your actions affect her. How you would not know her every attempt to put some distance between you is for you, despite how much it kills her. Instead of respecting her actions and being grateful for it, you keep taunting her, insisting to be present, resenting her for always being the one who is strong enough to walk away. Is that actions of a man who loves a woman so deeply? Call me protective, naïve, but from where I am sitting, it's an act of a cowardly boy who only cares about what he wants. You're selfish and you know it."

"I'm sorry!" Fitz managed to utter. Stephen's words put him in his place. Anyone else, those words would have just been brushed aside, but Stephen was the person who knew her best. Stephen was the one person who always had Olivia's best interest at heart. It was Stephen who stood by her when they started their whirlwind relationship. Stephen had stood in as an alibi on more than one occasion. It was Stephen who always picked up the pieces. It was Stephen who spent the nights comforting her because he never could.

"With all due respect Mr President, it's not me whom you should be apologising to. Goodnight." Without another word Stephen hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, anybody home?" Olivia called out as she entered the front foyer of her childhood. She grinned as she heard her mother gasp,

"Livvy honey, oh my gosh!" Eunice Pope excitedly made her way to the front door, her hands still wet from the dishes she was washing. Within moments Olivia was engulfed into her mother's arms. Olivia sunk into them exhaustedly, she bit her lower lip trying to hold in all the emotions she had been keeping in for weeks, not quite ready to break down just yet.

"Hey Mom, I've missed you." Olivia confessed without hesitation. Olivia was extremely close to both her parents. She spoke with them daily, like Stephen, they kept her grounded at all times.

"I've missed you. We spoke last night and you didn't mention you were coming home. Not that I am at all complaining. If I had my way you'd be living under my roof forever." Eunice said hugging her daughter a fraction tighter.

"It was unplanned. As you know I've had a rough few weeks with case after case and this morning I just had my fill and packed my bags. Stephen sends his love. He said if I am still here over the weekend he's coming too. Apparently he misses your cooking." Olivia replied rolling her eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting any plans that you and Daddy may have. If you do have plans, please don't cancel them. I just wanted to be home. I just needed to be home."

"It's good to have you home sweetheart. We have nothing on, and even if we did your father would be more than happy to use you as an excuse to skip them. You know how he is with formal functions."

"Is that my Livvy's voice I hear?" Michael bellowed from the top of the stairs. Olivia looked up to see her father beaming down,

"Daddy!" Eunice released her daughter, who simply gave her mother another squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before running up to her father who was waiting with outstretched arms,

"It's good to have you home Monkey."

"It's good to be home." She murmured into his chest, feeling that familiar lump on her throat again.

The three of them sat around the breakfast island in the kitchen with steaming hot chocolates, Olivia's dad dominating the conversation with his stories, which Olivia had to admit she loved. When the front door swung open the three of them exchanged a wide grin,

"LIVVY!" Olivia stepped off her seat in time to be ready for the impact as her eleven year old little sister torpedoed her way into her arms.

"Hey Kid, I've missed you too."

"Oh my Gosh you have no idea how much I've missed you Ollie." Ellie replied snuggling into her sister's embrace.

Elliana Pope was the unexpected surprise that came while Olivia was already in college. With the extensive age gap between them, it was any wonder Elliana Pope was doted on and spoilt by her older sister.

"How long are you here for?"

"A few days. I thought you and I could hang, you know if you're not too busy and all." Elliana grinned at her sister and just rolled her eyes.

The time with her family was exactly what Olivia needed. Being surrounded by them always brought her a sense of peace and normalcy. She wasn't Olivia Pope the fixer, she wasn't Cyrus' protégé, nor was she the presidents mistress. She was just Livvy, beloved daughter and worshipped older sister. A part of her wished she could stay there forever. A part of her was considering it.

"Liv sweetheart we're just going to run to the grocery, would you like to come?" Her Mom asked,

"No thanks." She answered with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Both her parents and to some degree her little sister knew that all was not well, that whatever it was she was battling with, it was major. Not one to pry they let her be, knowing that if Olivia wanted to talk she knew they were there. For now they knew enough that all she wanted was the unconditional love that could only come from family.

After her Mom and little sister had left, Olivia went in search of her Dad who had declared himself on holidays the moment she had stepped through the door. Michael Pope adored both his daughters, and as Olivia grew up she had become a confidant and vice versa. Olivia found her Dad in the garage working on one of his projects, which was currently restoring a dresser for Ellie.

"Need a hand?" She asked as she watched him sanding down the surfaces. Michael looked up and grinned at his daughter handing her the cork block and sandpaper in his hand and grabbed another for himself.

"So your Mom and I have been talking and wanted to run something by you. We know your job is demanding and that you're extremely busy but we're thinking of spending the whole summer in France, why don't you join us for the summer? I'm sensing you need some down time kiddo. It's been awhile since you've spent more than a week of the summer with us. What do you think?"

The Pope family tradition was always a summer in Europe. They had a house in France and the summers were spent there. Her Dad taught at the University a few days here and there, while she and her mother explored the museums and galleries. On the days that her father didn't teach, they spent it as a family in their summer home. Olivia remembered the summer her Dad had taught her how to ride her bike. Stephen's family owned the house next door so many summers were spent with his family forever cementing their bond for life.

"Honestly Dad it sounds tempting. It truly does, can I think about it?"

"Sure Sweetheart. You know it's an open invitation. Honey, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Not really, but I will be. Being here, it always simplifies what seems so complicated." She answered honestly,

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No Daddy. I wish this was one of those things you could fix for me, but I have to fix my own mess."

"Livvy Sweetheart, I'm so proud of the woman you've become," as Olivia heard the sincerity of his words, the floodgates opened and the tears came. Within moments Olivia was engulfed in her father's arms.

"If you knew me, of you know what I've done you wouldn't be. I would be such a disappointment to you, and I am sorry Daddy."

"Hey, hey you listen to me." Michael Pope said lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"We all do things we are not proud of in our lives, we learn from them. You are my daughter, I may be disappointed about decisions you might make but I will never be not proud of you. I know your heart. I know you. You're the little girl who fights for those who can't fight for themselves. You have always been that girl, and your empathy and compassion, it's what makes you, you. Who you are doesn't diminish just because you've made a mistake, especially if you want to correct it." Olivia let his words sink in as she remained in his arms. Olivia wiped her face,

"Thank you for always seeing the best in me, especially when I can't see it in myself anymore."

"That's what we're here for honey. Always and always."

Thank you so much for reading. I wanted to give her a little background =)


	5. Chapter 5

After almost a week of being in hiatus Olivia returned home on Sunday night, as promised Stephen had dropped in on Friday night and spent the rest of the weekend with the Pope family. She unpacked her bags, and took a quick shower. She was sitting on her bed with a mug of tea in her hand staring at the phone, contemplating. Biting her lower she picked up the phone and dialed. It rang once before she hung up realizing it was probably not the smartest move dialing the number of the private line in the oval office. Not even a few seconds pass and her phone rang. Hesitantly she picked up the phone, unable to say anything.

"Liv, it's me. It's a secure line."

"Hi"

"I'm glad you called. I've been wanting to talk to you, since you know…"

"Me too. Fitz…"

"I'm sorry Liv, I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be spoken to the way I spoke to you that morning nor treated the way I did. I was jealous, and I behaved like a caveman. I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry. "

"Well it wasn't your finest moment and it certainly wasn't the fondest moment I have of you. You scared me Fitz. You were so angry at me, and though to some degree I understood it Fitz, we can't keep doing this. It's not good for either of us. We used to bring out the best in each other, and lately there's just been so much anger, resentment and mistrust that despite how badly we want to preserve what we once had, we can't. We always come back to suspicion and doubt. I don't want to do this anymore. While we still have good memories Fitz, let's end it now. Please." Olivia pleaded, while Fitz's heart fell to pieces knowing she was right.

"You must hate me for falling in love with you." He murmured quietly,

"Fitz, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Do you frustrate the living crap out of me, definitely! But there was two of us in this. I fell in love with you too. I knew it was wrong, and it wasn't the proudest moment of my life, but I chose this just as much as you did. Remember we stood in front of my hotel room and you said to go in and forget whatever it was that transpired between us. You gave me a choice, I chose you despite knowing that it was wrong, and that it couldn't last. I always knew we were on borrowed time, that it had to end eventually. I know you didn't understand why I left so abruptly, and that it always seems as though I am always leaving you, that you keep trying to fight for us, and I'm the one that keeps running away. It's not because I don't love you Fitz, I do. You will always own a part of me that no one else can, but this is wrong. What we did was wrong. Mellie may be manipulative and vindictive, but she is your wife, and however unpleasant she may be these days, well we've played a part in that too. Bottom line is, you were hers first and legally you still are regardless how you feel about me and I you. I don't need more time with you to know that I love you that I am in love with you heart and soul. I walked away over a year ago because the thought of feeling more than I already felt scared the living crap out of me because I know you were never going to be mine."

"I don't know how to do whatever this is without you." He confessed,

"Yes you do. You are destined for greatness Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, and this is your moment. Not many people are given the privilege and the opportunity to change the world, to inspire people, to mobilize a generation, you have, and you have been equipped to fulfill those dreams. Don't waste it. We have worked far too hard to get you here for you to throw it away because of how you currently feel. Use that energy to change the world, isn't that why you ran for president? I voted for you because I knew you are the right person for the job, so be that president I voted for." There was a short pause before he spoke,

"I want you to be happy Liv. As much as it pains me to let you go, I will. Not just because you want me too, but because you deserve to be free. You deserve to live your life fully and not to have to hide behind closed doors, dark corners and late night phone calls. You deserve to be swept off your feet. For someone to pick you up from your door for a date, someone who can grab your hand just because he feels like it, someone who can wrap his arms around you while you walk. Someone who can show you just how much he loves you without worrying about who's watching. You deserve that Liv, and even if I can't be the one, I want nothing less than that for you."

"Thank you Fitz." She replied gratefully, her emotions barely contained.

"Hey Liv,"

"Yeah Fitz,"

"One minute?" he asked as the lump on his throat threatened to betray him,

"Sure,"

For a minute they sat there in silence, listening to the sound of the other breathing. Tears began to fall as memories began to flood in, they savoured the moment knowing that it would soon come to an end.

"Take care of yourself Fitz."

"You too Liv. Be happy."

"Oh Fitz, I want you to be happy too. Promise you'll try."

"I promise. Bye Liv,"

"Bye Fitz." She echoed in agony. Olivia's hand shook as she placed the cordless back into its cradle. It was over, it was finally over.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. It didn't quite go where I thought it would go, but hey.


	6. Chapter 6

As hard as it was to fathom that they had finally let each other go, it was necessary. The difference this time was that they both made the decision to release each other and everything that needed to be said was said. Not having any questions allowed them to move forward without any resentment. The pain of knowing that they were no longer going to be a part of each others life in any capacity was excruciating for both of them. It was always going to be, but they both knew it was the right decision.

Olivia stayed in Washington DC office just long enough to sort out her affairs before heading to France ahead of her family needing some down time to herself. Stephen agreed to run the office in her absence. She knew that it would be better for them if they were both out of sight in sheer hope to be out of mind.

A couple of weeks into her trip she received an email from Cyrus who had noticed her lack of presence in DC.

"Hey Liv, the streets of DC are seemingly void of life. You okay? Should I be worried? All is well at this end. I assume that has a lot to do with you. My ulcer thanks you, but I do miss you. Touch base Kid."

Olivia had considered saying goodbye to Cyrus to at least give him the heads up but in the end decided against it.

To Fitz's credit he was focused and more determined than Cyrus had ever seen him.

Fitz too had noticed her absence in DC, out of curiosity he had asked Tom and Hal to find out if she was okay and when they came back with nothing, he wasn't at all surprised. He knew if she was in any grave danger Stephen would let him know. With Huck's help Olivia was untraceable. Only Stephen and Huck knew her location at all times. She checked in with the firm every few days to ensure all was well but aside from that she had very little to do with the outside world. She was enjoying her time in France. .

Not quite knowing how to address Cyrus' email she left it for a couple of days.

"Hey Cy, I'm touched you've noticed my absence. I'm good. We're good. I trust you to take care of him. He's ready to be great Cy. Let him be great on his own terms. Don't push him. I miss you too old man. Take care of yourself and give that husband of yours big hugs from me too."

Despite her need for self preservation she paid close attention to the presidents moves. She watched him closely whenever he came on screen and there were moments when he would turn and look right into the camera as though he knew she would be watching him. He'd have a look in his eyes that to the untrained eye seemed as though he was pensive and in deep thought, but to her she knew he was telling her he was okay and that she didn't have to worry.

As time passed the less she needed to see him, she knew that he was well on his way to being the president she always knew he was destined to be. It brought her comfort and it brought her peace. By her second month she barely turned the news on.

She and Ellie spent many hours by the poolside and roaming the streets of Paris. They trolled the museums and art galleries as she used to when she was younger.

"I'm really glad you've been with us all summer Ollie. I don't think I can remember spending this much time with you in one go." Olivia draped an arm around her little sister's shoulder,

"I'm sorry I've been so busy the last couple of years Squirt."

"I know, and it's not to guilt you. I know you spend whatever little time you do have with us. I just like having you around a lot that's all."

"I like being around a lot too." Olivia confessed with a smile.

"Want to know a secret?" Ellie nodded excitedly,

"I'm thinking of moving closer to home for a bit. Stephen and I always talked about opening Pope and Finch out that way and I'm thinking now may be the time to do it. Don't get too excited just yet, I'm still thinking about it and I still have to run it by Stephen."

"That means he can come back too." Ellie suggested simply,

"I'll be sure to tell him of your enthusiasm." replied with a chuckle.

Truth was the more she thought about it the more she knew that she didn't want to be DC anymore, in the midst of all the politics and all the scandal. Aside from the inevitability of eventually running into the president, she just didn't want to travel in those circles anymore. She felt that she had served her time in DC and was excited at the prospect of something different.

Olivia stayed in France long after the summer had ended. She lacked for nothing and enjoyed the peace and tranquility. She and Stephen had finally talked of her plans and though he wasn't sure about it at first he trusted Olivia's gut. He certainly didn't want to stay in DC if she wasn't there and with his impending marriage to Georgia they too were wanting to be closer to family and was eventually going to move back to Boston. He too was ready to leave the 'Fixer' life.

Olivia gave the others the option of keeping the DC office open should they want to continue to be gladiators in suits, but without Liv and Stephen the consensus was it just wasn't the same and they would rather not pursue it. So without any ceremony the gladiators packed up their offices and closed without any formal announcements. Huck had disconnected and deleted all of their contact details so they could all start a fresh.

They had a pizza celebration in their already empty office, and at five in the morning the following day the six of them stood huddled at by the elevator stealing one last glance back at what was once their life and said goodbye.

Olivia whose belongings were already in her new apartment was driving straight to Boston. Georgia and Stephen were due to move in a couple of weeks later. The others had promised to make their way to Boston for the wedding so they knew it wasn't farewell, but still the bittersweet sadness lingered. Many hugs later, they parted ways.

Olivia took the scenic route, drove past her old apartment which she had vacated weeks ago, and despite her better judgment she found herself driving past the White House, as ridiculous at it seemed, she wanted to catch one last glance of Fitz, if only in her memory. She looked out at the White House and said her goodbyes before driving away without a backward glance.


	7. Chapter 7

The move to Boston was exactly what Olivia needed. She loved being so close to home, and though she didn't live at home with her parents, she certainly spent enough time there. Olivia loved that she was able to be a part of her sister's daily life and got to watch her grow up.

She and Stephen had started their own private practice. Both were practicing Law under their Maiden names. Their clientele certainly not of the same calibre, but family law was something they found to be more fulfilling than they had anticipated. Sure it didn't bring the same revenue as their old clientele, but family law provided them with the anonymity they were after, especially Olivia who was in her own way, still in hiding. Huck made sure that despite her choice of location, being close to family, she was still untraceable.

Fitz kept himself busy by throwing himself into his work. He and Mellie had long since moved into separate bedrooms. They had began to discuss the reality of their future. Though Mellie was resistant in the beginning, she knew she could only push him so far, and if she had any hope of Fitz endorsing her own political career, she had to give him an inch. So they lived in a somewhat harmonious separate existence. The kids who were not exactly void of perception knew that their parents marriage was not of the traditional kind and just appreciated the lack of tension.

When Karen turned twelve, they had arranged a slumber party for her. Her best friends from Santa Barbara came for the event. Fitz loved hearing his daughter's laughter ringing throughout the residence, enjoying herself immensely. It never occurred to him until then that such joy had been missing from their eldest child. He knew that it had been harder for her to adjust to the White House life than it had been for Gerry who just took it all in stride.

After working from his office in the residence most of the night, occasionally checking in on the girls, he grew peckish at midnight and headed to the kitchen. He was more than a little surprised to see Karen sitting on the stool by the kitchen island with only the glare of the moon and the light of the fridge which was half opened setting the scene.

"Hey Kid, you can't be hungry." He teased, he had watched ten young girls demolish countless pizza and consume large amounts of junk food in a short span of time that the remnants of his amazement still lingered. Karen grinned,

"No. I had a call and the girls are still on the noisy side so I offered to grab drinks while I took the call." Fitz was about to be concerned on who was calling his daughter at such an hour, but realised who it had been.

"Oh." Karen adored Liv and worshipped the ground she walked on. From the moment they had met Liv doted on both her and Gerry. Having a little sister close to their age helped close any gaps. Karen had taken it almost as bad as her father when Olivia had first resigned. To her credit she had sat Karen and Gerry down herself and told them first. She promised them that regardless, she would always be there for them, and she was. Olivia was still Karen's closest confidant in DC. He should have known that she would never disappoint Karen.

"She sent me this," she said holding up a white gold charm bracelet, each charm carefully picked out, personal and significant to her and Karen.

"It's beautiful honey, just like you."

"Thanks Daddy. This one is my favourite," Karen said pointing to the heart shaped charm that opened, and inside was a small picture of her and Liv. Fitz's heart clenched. He missed her. There was no denying that. After so many months since they said their goodbyes, there was not a minute of the day where he didn't ache for her.

It hardly took half a day for word to spread that Pope and Associates had closed down, not a gladiator in sight. Cyrus had confirmed that Olivia's place had been emptied and closed down too. No one knew where she was, or what she was doing, and yet he didn't feel panic, just sadness and the overwhelming feeling of missing her. He had wondered if she had moved back home, but Tom and Hal could not trace any activity, which he knew was not accidental.

"You must miss her a lot," he said trying to swallow his own sadness,

"I do, like lots and lots, but we have regular phone dates. Email, and she has a pager if I need to talk to her outside regular phone date hours."

"She loves you and Gerry a whole bunch."

"I know. She misses you too Dad. I know she does. She doesn't say anything, but I can feel it."

Fitz and Karen shared a piece of her chocolate fudge birthday cake sitting side by side on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Kare, I know it hasn't been a real picnic for you, with me as president, and all the changes. I want you to know, I appreciate it and I don't take it for granted."

"I know Daddy. I'm proud of you. I really am."

"Thank you sweetheart. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Hey Dad,"

"Yes honey,"

"Do you love Liv?" Taken aback by her frankness Fitz took a moment before answering,

"I do sweetheart. I really do." He replied knowing he owed her the absolute truth.

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't the case, but you know what, without her I wouldn't be who I am. No one has seen the very best of me the way she always could. She inspires me everyday." Karen smiled and gave her Dad's cheek a kiss.

"Thank you for always being honest with me."

"Always princess. Always"

Karen stood to her feet and excused herself to rejoin her friends. She was almost out of the kitchen when she paused.

"She loves you too you know. You should really do something about that Dad." Karen said with a smile,

"I will, when the time is right. I owe her that much. She doesn't deserve the scandal." Karen nodded in thoughtful acknowledgement.

"Night Dad"

"Night Kid."

Fitz stayed in the kitchen long after Karen had left him, thinking about Olivia, but that was a part of his daily routine, next to breathing it was the most natural thing. He missed her, longed for her.

Olivia enjoyed talking to Karen. She always worried about her the most knowing that she found it harder than Gerry to adapt to the first family life. Karen was so much like Fitz. She didn't care for the glitz and glamour all she wanted was a simple existence. She had her dreams and she was going to work for it just like anyone else and not ride in the coat tails of her father's presidency. The kid had moxie and Olivia loved that about her.

The last year of Fitz's term was geared to campaign for his next term, but the decision to run again lay heavily in his heart. As much as he may have wanted to run, he struggled with the decision.

Karen who always kept a close eye on her Dad knew that he needed a pick me up. After she had finished her homework she went to see him in his study.

"Hey Daddy, am I disturbing you?" She asked knocking softly on the door as she opened it

"Of course not. Come in sweetheart." He said looking up not at all surprised.

Ever since Liv's departure she had made it her mission to look out for him. When he was in the residence doing work in his study she joined him with her own homework to do. It was as though she knew that without Olivia he was lonely, and he was.

"I brought you some ice cream." Fitz grinned,

"You're spoiling your old man princess."

"You need to be spoiled too Daddy." She answered with a nonchalant shrug handing him his ice cream. Normally Karen would flop herself on the chair in front of him, this time she sat on his lap and began opening the search engine on his laptop typing. Fitz looked over her shoulder knowing she was wanting to show him something. While the page was loading Karen stood to her feet and dropped a kiss on his head, leaving him alone and confused.

"Later Daddy. Love you." He looked at the page that Karen had left open for him. It was a hotmail account under Karen's name but it wasn't her personal one that she used for her friends. There was nothing in the inbox or the sent items. Unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for he almost called out to Karen till he realized that there was something in the Drafts folder. He felt his heart literally skip a beat as he clicked to open the item,

"We always knew that this day would come, and years ago there would not have been any question, after all there is still much to do. But I know that things are different now. There is much to consider, much at risk should plans go on ahead. That aside, the one thing that hasn't changed is that you are meant to do great things, and I have watched you this last year and I am so proud of you. You are the man I always knew you to be, strong, honest, filled with integrity and such a love for people that transcends in all that you do. I think the world could use that for a little while longer don't you? I know that you believe that it is the people around you that got you to where you are now, but it has always been you. You inspire those around you to work as hard as they do to ensure that you are where you are supposed to be. Your vision and compassion mobilizes thousands and it would be a tragedy to be deprived of that. Changing the world makes you happy. It's what you have worked so hard for. This is your time. Go for it! You have had and will always have my vote."


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's message did more than inspire him, it fired him up. He knew what she was trying say regardless how vague she seemed to make it in fear that the message would be intercepted. Fitz printed her email, read it once more and locked it up in his top drawer. He deleted the message and began a draft of his own,

"As always you have perfect timing. Then again there is no one in this world who knows me the way you do, and despite the time and distance between us, you still get me. Even after everything I have done that has hurt you, and all the things that have driven us apart, you're still you. No words can ever fully express what that means to me, and how that restores a part of my soul that sometimes I wonder will ever be whole again. How you can still be proud of me after everything is beyond me, but I am grateful that you have been placed in my life. For being that one person who sees the good in me despite how I behave. You're the only person I know who has never looked to gain anything from me aside from my own happiness and reaching my own dreams. I feel like I never fully conveyed how grateful I am to have that. I do hope you're happy, and if I were an unselfish person I would hope that you are happy. That you have that person in your life that I've always wanted to be, the person who brought out the best in you, who challenged you, who spoiled you with affection, and just doted on you as you deserve. It isn't until recently did I realise how unfair of me it was to expect you to never walk away when I have offered you nothing more than a seemingly casual affair. I loved you and to me that was all that mattered. That my love for you covered the multitude of sins that plagued us. I always got angry when you walked away, and pushed me away, but I know it's because you were only trying to protect me, protect us. As I should have been doing, that job was not meant to be yours alone, but I got selfish, and for that and I am so sorry, one day I hope to be that man who is worthy of your love, devotion and affection, because you deserve nothing less than that. I'm not asking you to wait, I just trust that one day, when the time is right, and I am lucky enough, you and I will be at the right place at the right time. I miss you. I miss you so much I forget to breathe sometimes. My not quite so little girl anymore has made it her mission to look after me, and without her I'd be lost. So thank you for providing me with a life raft, then and now."

Olivia was nervous about the email that sat in the draft box of the special email account that Huck had set up. Huck had originally set it up for Liv and Karen, and it was Karen's suggestion that Liv use it to say what she knew her Dad needed to hear. With Liv's permission she turned over the password and admin rights to her dad, so that if he needed to, he could reach her. Hesitantly Olivia had agreed. She wasn't at all surprised to find that a new draft was awaiting her.


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz started campaigning for his second term, Mellie had agreed to stay on till after he was re-elected. After re-election they had agreed to announce that they were going their separate ways. Karen stepped up and was at the forefront of his campaign, his biggest supporter, her definitive presence was received positively by the American Public. As Liv followed his campaign she couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of Karen Millicent Grant.

"So we'll be in Boston next week." Karen tried to slip into their conversation one evening.

"Really?" Olivia answered teasingly,

"Like you don't follow the campaign." Karen retorted.

"Now now, no need for ugliness. I do know you'll be in Boston next week."

"So…"

"So?"

"Can we see you?" Olivia knew it was coming. Cyrus had already tried. It had taken him months to track her down, and it wasn't till they were headed to Boston did he let it be known that he knew where she was.

"Honey, I would love to see you. How do you propose we do that?"

"Hmmm, you come to our hotel?"

"That's a fabulous idea, why didn't I think of that?" Olivia answered sarcastically.

"Come on Liv, it's been ages since Ger and I saw you." Olivia inwardly groaned, she knew there was no way around it. She would have to see them. She cursed herself to ever revealing to Karen where she was.

"I'll talk to Uncle Cyrus,"

"He needs to see you too Liv." Liv knew which he she meant.

"Seeing you is one thing, but I don't know Kare. Your Dad and I didn't end at the best of terms. I don't want to distract him. He's doing so well right now." Though Karen was young she understood what Olivia meant. They potentially had the ability to be each other's kryptonite.

"Just think about it please?"

"Yes I promise I will. I'll let you go. Give Gerry a big hug from me and I will call you in a couple of days."

"Okay, night Liv."

"Night kiddo."

Stephen found Olivia in their office pacing back and forth. She was working out her pro and con list in her head as she paced,

"Dare I ask? Or shouldn't I have to if I am following the Presidents re-election campaign?" Olivia stopped pacing and looked up at him.

"No one likes a know it all Stevie." Stephen grinned.

"So who's asking, Cyrus or the first born?" Stephen asked knowingly.

"First born,"

"Ahh, much harder to say no to."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. I have grown very fond on my anonymity."

"Scared that seeing him will bring back old feelings?" Olivia let out a huge sigh,

"Stevie, I'd be lying if I told you said old feelings ever went away." She confessed out loud even though they both already knew that.

"Are you ready to see him. Come face to face with your personal kryptonite?"

"I think there's only one way to find out."

"So you're going to do it," it wasn't a question but a statement, and they both knew it.

The security detail was advised of Olivia's visit, so she was able to get into the hotel without any trouble. She was sitting at the lobby with a coffee, which was almost a cocktail if she hadn't talked herself out of it. Karen who was looking out for her spotted her first.

"Liv,"she said in a quiet whisper of excitement. Fitz thought he had heard it wrong till he followed her gaze, and there she was. Realizing that she had been spotted Olivia gave them a small wave as she stood to her feet. Karen had broken free from his grasp and torpedoed her way to Olivia, while Gerry followed close behind going as fast as his shorter legs would allow him.

Olivia braced herself for the impact and received Karen into her arms.

"I've so missed you Liv."

"And I've missed you too Sweetheart. You too little man." She said opening her arms to Gerry who flung his arms around her neck.

"Hi Baby, how are you?" she asked dropping a kiss to his head.

"I'm okay." Gerry answered. Olivia met Fitz's burning gaze and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash your hotel. Karen insisted,"

"Liv, it's okay. I'm glad you're here. It's good to see you." He said meaningfully.

"You too Fitz."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad, can Liv have dinner with us?" Karen looked up at him almost begging with her eyes.

"Of course. Liv will you join us for dinner?"

"If you're sure I'm not imposing."

"Not at all. Cy, would you like to join us?" Fitz said extending the invitation to Cyrus as he approached them, knowing that if anyone else with the exception of his children missed her, as much as he did, it was Cyrus.

"I would love to. Hey Kid." Cyrus greeted her with a meaningful hug.

"Hey Cy. It's good to see you. All of you." She reiterated draping an arm over each Grant child and throwing a quick glance at the eldest Grant who hadn't stopped staring at her since he spotted her. Gerry monopolized most of the conversation. Olivia and Karen spoke every few days like clock work and exchanged the long email here and there, there main form of communication was texting and both were careful on content and on what was said and how.

"So Liv, what have you been up to here in Boston." Fitz asked with genuine interest knowing that she kept a low profile these days,

"Family Law, mostly pro bono. Stephen and I always wanted to be able to set up a pro bono office, and we both always loved family law way back when we were idealistic, and everything just fell into place when we both moved here. He and Georgia wanted to start a family and they wanted to do it where they both had families. I wanted to move closer to home. Ellie's growing up so fast, and I never realized just how much I am missing by being so far away, and it's been great being a part of her every day life outside phone calls, text messages, emails and the random weekends here and there." He knew a part of her was trying to absolve him, minimizing his involvement on her decision to up and move as suddenly as she did.

Olivia listened intently as Cyrus and Fitz filled her in on the campaign, all the while devoting a large portion of her attention to the kids. After dinner Gerry had made his way to her lap, snuggling into her as though it was the most natural thing in the world, while Karen leaned against her as she listened to adults talk.

"And how about you Little Miss, how are you finding the campaign?" Olivia asked running her fingers absently through Karen's hair,

"It's okay. Some parts are more boring than others, but it's not all together lame. I like going to the schools and meeting kids my age, hearing Daddy speak. It's only now that I'm really beginning to understand what he's running for, and it's kind of cool to know what he believes in and what he wants for the future of America."

"Forget Fitzgerald Grant for President, Karen Millicent Grant for the whole Universe." Fitz said proudly. The campaign had only brought him closer to his children. Karen often asked him about his campaign and he practiced his speeches on her and she provided him with feedback. She was pretty brutal in her critiquing of his speeches. Liv would be so proud and he knew without a shadow of doubt she was.

"What do you say I give these two a break from Campaign life tomorrow? I have Ellie staying tomorrow night so we were going to be watching movies all night, and eating junk all night? If you're okay with it, I'd love to have them over for the night. Ellie and Karen can get to meet each other, finally after months of talking on the phone and emailing, Ger can kick my butt at whatever game he's currently mastering."

"Please Daddy?" Karen and Gerry looked at him hopeful. As much as they didn't completely hate campaigning, Fitz knew they deserved a night off, and a night of fun with one of their favorite peopke.

"It's fine with me, but you know I have to run it past your mother first." He watched as both their faces fell,

"Hey, she hasn't said no."

"Yet," Karen replied with a grumble.

"Kare, if your Mom says no, I'll bring Ellie tomorrow night and we can have dinner together, that way you two can still meet."

"Okay," she relented appeased for the time being.

"I'm tired. Uncle Cyrus will you take Gerry and I back to our room?" Karen asked sweetly earning a smirk from Fitz who like Olivia saw right through his daughter.

"Sure honey, say goodbye to Liv and we'll head off." Cyrus said chuckling. After hugs and kisses for both Fitz and Olivia, Cyrus left with the Grant kids closing the door behind them. They had been dining in a private room in the hotel room, no windows, just a door where his trusted detail stood guarding.

"Well played Karen. I don't think I could have planned that any better myself." Fitz said in wonder and definitive pride. Olivia rolled her eyes in amusement,

"It's not like we didn't see that coming from a mile away."

"That is true, I just didn't know how she was going to execute it."

"Successfully it seemed. You're looking good Fitz."

"As do you Liv, it looks like Boston agrees with you."

"I do love it here. I have grown very fond of my sudden anonymity." She admitted,

"Ah, one can only imagine how such things exist."

"Oh please, you love it." She teased.

"I've missed you Liv," he confessed.

"I miss you too Fitz."

"Listen, that day at the Forest." He began but she stopped him,

"Fitz, it's water under the bridge."

"It wasn't my proudest moment,"

"No it wasn't, but it's forgiven. We certainly never made it easy for the other. We were so consumed in each other that we plunged without much regard for consequences, so when they began to creep up, it was so hard to ignore. Fitz, I never walked away because I didn't care enough, after Pastor Drake, after seeing his wife, and seeing Anna. I just knew I didn't want to be Anna. I didn't want to love you from afar forever. I didn't want my love for you to be wrong, and for reasons that are obvious, our love wasn't it right."

"It simply wasn't the right time Liv. But our love is real, it's everything, I believe in getting our shot. We will get our shot." He said placing a hand over the hand that sat on the table.

"I wish it were that simple Fitz."

"It's not as complicated as you think. Liv, Mellie and I are divorced."

"Breathe Liv…" he said squeezing her hand.

"You're what?"

"We're divorced. I filed for divorce not long after you left, and she reluctantly agreed. She knew if she fought me on the divorce, her running in future would be lacking in my endorsement."

"Wow,"

"Liv, I'm not telling you this so we can just pick up where we left off. I'm telling you this because I love you, and I want you to know that I am going to make my intentions clear. There will be flowers, there will be corniness, there will be sufficient wooing for your affections."

"After you're re-elected." She bargained,

"If you insist, but I am telling you now, emails into the ether are no longer going to cut it." He pulled out a phone from his pocket that Tom had handed him before they walked into dinner.

"Secure phone, secure line. I have one too."

"Who needs flowers when you get wooed with technology?" she joked taking the phone from him.

"We'll take this as slow as we need to. We're going to do this right. No hiding behind closed doors. We're in this together."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated as though asking for confirmation. Olivia nodded.

"Okay, we're in this together."


	11. Chapter 11

Cyrus walked Olivia to her car after she and Fitz said their goodbyes. She was hopeful of the things yet to come. For the first time it felt like they had a shot at forever and the possibility almost made everything they had been through worth it.

"It's good to see you kid."

"You too Cy. Are we really doing this?" She asked still in shock.

"It's your time Kid. He held on for as long as he could but as cliche as it sounds, he needs you above anything else. He has only lasted this long because you were the endgame. Through Karen he was a able to suss out whether there was someone new in your life,"

"I would never have told her,"

"No but something would definitely shift and she'd feel it."

"Are you okay about this?" She asked knowing how against it he was when he first found out.

"I just want you both to be happy. There are so many things I did during that time that I'm not proud of. I hurt you, and that was never something I ever wanted to do."

"Thank you Cy, for what it's worth, I always understood the thought behind it. Why you were so angry, and why you thought the worst. I know you've always only just wanted to protect him."

Olivia got home and slipped her shoes off before sitting on her couch turning the TV on. She reached for the secure phone and dropped him a message to let him know that she had arrived home safely. She wasn't at all surprised when it rang moments later,

"Good evening Fitzgerald,"

"So official." He said in a mock hurt voice.

"Hi," she said softly,

"Hi…" Olivia could hear him grinning on the other side.

"We're this close to being two teenage kids." She pointed out with a chuckle,

"I've missed you, and I'm happy I'm talking to you. Sue me!"

"I've missed you too Fitz. I never thought we'd get here." She confessed.

"There were some days I was scared we'd never get here. That by the time I was ready, you would have changed your mind. That you wouldn't want this anymore."

"I wouldn't be honest if I tell you I didn't try to not want this anymore. Which is why I had to move. I knew being in the same city as you was never going to get me there, that I had to start a life that you weren't a part of if I stood any chance of getting out of this in one piece."

"Baby I'm so sorry."

"I know. I love you Fitz, I always have and I know I always will, but it's not that simple anymore, not that it ever really was, but I'm not who I was when I left DC, and you might find that this me isn't who you've conjured up in your head. That's a lot to live up to Fitz. We were in a whirlwind romance, it was exciting, forbidden and intense in so many ways, I guess a part of me is a little scared that what we have doesn't transcend to this season."

"From the moment we met, we've had an instant connection. You remember that is the reason why I fired you. I knew you were going to what was going to make me undone. My greatest temptation. Then we started the campaign and spent as much time as we did with each other. I found that you were the only person in my world that I never had to think twice about what I was saying or thinking. You got me, and I got you. You could read me in one look, you knew how to diffuse me before I even got to the point where I knew I was about to explode. I have never been able to be just me till you walked into my life. I know it was the same for you. We have a level of trust between us that was and inexplicable. It is effortless, and tonight after so long it's still there. I know you felt it too."

"I did Fitz."

"I'm not saying it's going to be perfect from here. It's not going to be. I'm sure I will screw up more times than we can both possibly count, and we still have the whole unveiling of the divorce to live through, but Liv I want to give us a go. To give us the best chance we can to give this a go. We'll go as slow as we need do, I just need you to let me know when you feel you're about to wig so I can talk you off your ledge." Olivia smiled,

"Deal."

She had dinner with Karen, Gerry and Fitz, the night they left Boston to continue their campaigning. The following morning there was a delivery of a big bouquet of flowers waiting for her at her office when she walked in. Without looking at the card she knew who it was from. The arrangement was made up of colourful gerbers, iris' and tulips which were her favourites.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about woo-ing a girl were you?" she said as he answered after one ring.

"I take it the lady approves."

"The lady does, thank you. They're beautiful."

"I figure it's the least one could do after they skip town,"

"Well that is true. Thank you, I love them. I'll let you get on with your day, I just wanted to say thank you for my lovely surprise."

"You're welcome. I'll call you later."

So it began with daily phone calls. Whenever Fitz wanted to tell her something he would pick up the phone and call. Normally it was to ask about what he should say, how he should address himself, mostly it was to tell her that he missed her.


	12. Chapter 12

For months that followed Olivia and Fitz made do with phone calls, text messages, emails and FaceTime. She went to see him when she could and they met at neutral places close to where he was campaigning, it wasn't ideal but it was enough for the season. He was busy campaigning and she had numerous time sensitive cases that she was in the middle of. For the most part they had both accepted that it was a season where they would be limited. There were days however that they struggled to be apart, Fitz most of all.

"Hi Baby," Olivia answered with a smile as she saw his face flash on her caller ID.

"Hey Sweetheart. You home already?"

"Not yet. I'm still in the office. Trial starts tomorrow so I'm just going through my prep," she answered as she continued to move files around in order.

"How was your day?" She knew that their campaign was finally drawing to a close and he was exhausted. Mellie's presence in the campaign for his second term was minimal to almost non existent and Fitz had insisted upon it. He didn't want to campaign looking as though he and Mellie were madly in love when their divorce was almost final. He didn't want to win under those merits. So he ran almost as an individual with the full support of his children who never left his side. He ran as a man who was passionate a out his country and in the end that's what people began to see. They had finally stopped asking where she was and concentrated on what he believed in and what he wanted to do for America. Olivia was so proud of him.

Liv was the first person Fitz spoke to in a day and the Iast he spoke to in the night. It was routine, habit.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Not long to go." She reminded him,

"I know. Then no more of this sneaking around business."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sensing it was more than just being apart.

"I just wish I was running with you by my side." He said somewhat despondently.

"Oh sweetheart, you are. I'm with you very step of the way. I may not be there physically and I know how that sucks believe me, but I am with you through this. I am your biggest supporter! Next to Karen of course." Olivia added making him smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"What time do you call this?" A voice behind him asked teasingly. Fitz stopped and grinned. He turned to find Olivia sitting on the chaise in his bedroom, dressed casually in tight jeans and a sweater. She looked comfortable and at home, like she belonged in his room. Within moments Fitz was standing before her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Hi Baby. Welcome home." she greeted standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him. It had been months since they had seen each other. Between her cases and his campaigning they've barely had much time. Their conversation weeks before had her worried about him. Enough to pack her bag and meet him back at the White House upon his return. Fitz held her tightly against his chest and sighed deeply.

"God I've missed you." He murmured dropping his lips on the to of her head.

"I've missed you too Fitz."

A knock on the door interrupted their moment and seconds later Karen walked in. Her face lit up at the sight of Olivia still in her Father's arms,

"Livvy!"she squealed excitedly. Fitz released Olivia so that she could brace herself for the Karen's hug.

"Oh my beautiful sweet girl I've missed you." Olivia said lovingly cupping her chin with her hand before dropping a kiss on her head.

"I've missed you too Liv. Are you staying?" She asked excitedly.

"I was thinking about it. I suppose I could always get a hotel room." She teased,

"No you're staying here." Karen said adamantly. Olivia gave Karen another squeeze as she looked up at Fitz,

"What she said. Over my dead body hotel." He muttered underneath his breath.

"The housekeeper set me up in the guest room." Olivia said with a grin as he gave her a pointed look before she dropped her gaze back to Karen.

"Hey guess what I have for you and Ger downstairs?" Karen's face brightened at the prospect of a surprise,

"I made lasagna for dinner and there are brownies baking in the oven as we speak." Karen smiled excitedly up at Olivia. Olivia's lasagna was a Grant favourite.

"Why don't you get your brother and get washed up for dinner and your Dad and I will meet you downstairs in about twenty minutes." Karen nodded eagerly and ran out of Fitz's bedroom to grab Gerry. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and drew her close.

"You spoil us."

"That's because I love you all." She answered. Fitz turned her around and kissed her.

"The feeling is more than mutual."

"That's always good to know."

"What's this guest bedroom business?"

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate and I didn't want to presume."

"Well presume next time. I want to be with you."

"Duly noted. Come on, let's head downstairs."

Olivia wasn't quite prepared for Gerry's impact that they fell to the ground when he torpedoed towards her. Laughing Olivia stood to her feet and held her hand out to him and taking him in her arms.

"I've missed you too little man." She said hugging him tightly.

"How are you?" she asked ruffling his hair as his arms remained around her waist.

"I'm good. Glad to be home and happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Little man, all of you." She said looking at both Karen and Fitz.

As they sat down to dinner the kids talked non stop telling her of their campaign tales. The election only days away and though publicly she couldn't stand by his side, she wanted to be there for him. She left the practice to Stephen to man on his own for a few days and was on call for emergencies only. Stephen and her whole family knew how important it was for her to be readily available to Fitz, especially during the last couple of days before Election. She almost stayed with James and Cyrus to avoid a possible scandal but she knew that it would only highlight how close yet still so far away they were from their life together. She knew that if she came she had to fully commit to it all and that meant staying at the White House. She had contacted Tom and Cyrus earlier in the week to set it all up. Visually she would be at Cyrus' side. As she worked on his previous campaign seeing her face in the crowd of his staff members should allow her presence to be glossed over.

After dessert the four of them played Cranium on Fitz's king size bed. It was a night of family fun that they all needed. Olivia kept catching Fitz staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Daddy that's cheating!" Gerry exclaimed

"No it isn't. Besides its the three of you against me, how is that fair?"

"It just is." Karen answered with a grin.

"Is that so?" Fitz replied with a sparkle in his eye, before Karen duck he caught her in his arms and began tickling her. Gerry instinctively protective of his sister jumped in to help. When Fitz looked up to see Olivia smiling at the three of them he whispered something to Karen and Gerry and without warning the three of them had her captured and were tickling her mercilessly.

"No fair. Since when do you two gang up on me?" She protested buried underneath multiple arms and legs.

"Sorry Liv," they said in unison setting her free.

"That's ok. I know you two were just following orders." She replied as she draped an arm over each of their shoulder.

"What do you say you two get ready for bed." Fitz suggested looking at the time and realising it was well past their bedtime. Groaning both kids reluctantlt rose from the bed as Fitz put the board game away.

"Liv, you'll be here tomorrow?" Gerry asked as though her answer would determine how much he would fight bedtime.

"Yeah little man. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

"Yay! Will you tuck us in?" He asked.

"Of course. You guys get ready and your Dad and I will tuck you both in okay?"

"Okay," they chorused finally making their way out of Fitz's room. After packing away the chaos that was on his bed, hand in hand they went to tuck the kids in for the night.

As soon as they closed the last door for the evening Fitz's arms snaked around her middle pulling her close to him. Closing her eyes she leaned back against him turning her head to allow him full access to her neck as she cupped his face with one hand, the other covered the hand resting on her stomach so comfortably and intimately. Her lips met his as she looked up at him.

"Fitz, I love you but we can't." She said against his lips making him stop to look at her. Olivia dropped her gaze unsure how to explain it.

"I know you're technically divorced but In the eyes of the public and your children, you're still married and I don't want to start us on that note. When we come together, I want to know you're free to love me. That its our time. A part of me still feels like we're sneaking around and I don't want to start us that way. I'm sorry Fitz."

"I am free to love you. I love you wholeheartedly."

"I know, but we're still hiding." She replied. As frustrated as Fitz was he understood.

"Hence the guest room." He said somewhat defeatedly.

"Yeah. I just wanted to be here for you during this time. Be there when you need me. I know being on the phone for the next couple of days wouldn't cut it."

"Thank you," Fitz said gratefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia watched Cyrus in obvious amusement as he paced in front of her. They were all in Fitz's hotel suite awaiting the results of the election. She was in the middle of playing Balderdash with the kids who were taking turns in imitating Cyrus which had her in absolute stitches. Fitz who could hear the giggling of the three people he loved most in the world tore his gaze away from the TV and caught Gerry pacing with a bad attempt at a 'serious look' on his face, looking past Gerry he could see why Olivia was close to falling off the couch seeing Cyrus's serious face and constant pacing.

"Fitzgerald Theodore Grant the Fourth." He admonished not quite pulling it off as he too found it amusing. Gerry stopped in mid pace as did Cyrus who then realised what was happening.

"Very funny Gerry! You should know better." Cyrus said turning to Olivia disapprovingly.

"How did I get in trouble?" Olivia asked feigning innocence.

"Don't start with me little girl." Cyrus said pointing a finger at her only half serious. Olivia caught the spark in his eye knowing despite his outward appearance, he was tickled by it. Olivia stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around Cyrus,

"Now kids, lets not poke fun of Uncle Cyrus. He's a little tense at the moment." Cyrus rolled his eyes at her as he returned her hug. Fitz grinned shaking his head before turning back to the TV to see the latest update.

Karen and Gerry took the opportunity to grab some more pizza before returning to their interrupted game.

"How are you holding up?" Cyrus asked when the kids were out of earshot. Olivia gave him another brief squeeze before stepping out of his embrace with light shrug.

"Good I guess."

"You know I don't buy that for a minute, and he may be preoccupied at the moment but he doesn't and won't either."

"Cy..."

"It'll be different this time around Liv. He's divorced and free to love you in front of the whole world which is all he's ever wanted."

"Would you take I'm cautiously optimistic?" Cyrus smiled at her and nodded. He understood better than anyone how many near misses they've had to their happy ending only to have the rug pulled from beneath them ripping them only further apart. Fitz caught a hint of sadness in Olivia's eyes and crossed the room to pull her into his arms.

"Hi Baby, how's it looking?" She greeted resting comfortably in his embrace.

"Promising. You okay?" Olivia looked up at him and smiled,

"Yeah I'm fine. You? Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Win or lose I win."

"How so?" She asked cocking her head to the side curiously,

"I have you. We have our family. We start our 'Beginning'. Win or lose that's what we're doing." He promised dropping his lips to hers.

"Sweet talker," she murmured.

"That's not talk Liv."

"I know. I guess I'm just a little nervous. We're actually doing this."

"Yup and its going to be great, because as long as we're together we can do and face anything." Olivia nodded and hugged him tighter. Fitz understood her nervousness. Regardless the outcome it was going to be a big change for all of them, most especially for her.

"Oh my gosh Daddy you won!" Karen squealed in excitement jumping up and down as she ran over to where Fitz and Liv were standing throwing her arms around them both. It took a moment for it to all sink in and and when it did Fitz and Liv grinned at each other and pulled the kids into a family hug.

"You did it Baby!" She exclaimed proudly. Within moments their family huddle was joined by Cyrus and Fitz's core staff that were in the room with them. Olivia pulled Cyrus into a hug.

"You did it old man!"

"We did it Liv, we did it. You are part of what got us here. You always have been." He said hugging her tightly.

"You guys better go." She said reminding him. A pained look crossed his face.

"It's ok. Take him and the kids and go. America's waiting."

"Mr President, we have to go." Liv grabbed his jacket and held it out for him. In that same moment his face dropped as well as Karen's at the realization that Liv would not be out there with him. Smiling bravely at the three Grants that stood before, she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of Fitz's jacket as he put it on.

"Liv..." He said so apologetically it almost broke her.

"It's okay. Go on out there Mr President, your country awaits. I'll be right here when you get back." She promised. Taking Olivia's face with both hands he kissed her.

"I love you." He said softly,

"I love you too Baby."

"Walk us out to the elevator?" He requested.

"Of course." Gerry took Liv's hand as they walked down the long hallway of their hotel floor. Just as they were about to jump on the elevator Fitz drew her into another hug, his heart hurt that she couldn't be with them. Karen looked up at her tearfully,

"Baby, it's okay. I'll be here when you get back." She repeated to Fitz's eldest child cupping her chin with her hand. Karen wrapped her arms around Liv's waist.

"Liv...I…"

"I love you too sweet girl. Both of you." She said pulling Gerry into their embrace.

"All three of you." She added meeting Fitz's eyes.

"Now go. I'll see you in a little while." With one last kiss she waved them off and headed back towards her own suite not entirely feeling in the mood to party with the rest of the Grant staff. She just needed a moment to pull herself together. She felt as sad as they did that she wasn't with them.

"Took you long enough. I thought I'd have to eat this celebratory Ice Cream on my own." Olivia grinned at the sight of Ellie sitting on her bed with their favourite ice cream and two spoons.

"Cherry Garcia?"

"Uh of course." Ellie replied holding out a spoon to her older sister.

"What are you? How did you?" Olivia uttered incoherently, surprised to find her there.

"Fitz spoke to the rents this morning and asked if I could come to DC. If he won he didn't want you to be up here on your own while he was out there. I would gotten here earlier and joined the festivities but I had play rehearsals as you know and seeing as we're a week away from opening night, there was no missing it. Though I would have loved to have seen Mr Randall's face when I handed him my excuse slip from POTUS." Olivia laughed. Ellie and Fitz were kindred spirits and had clicked from the very beginning. Behind closed doors when it was just them she called him POTUS instead of Fitz, it was their thing.

"How long can you stay?"

"Probably just the night. Rehearsals are on again tomorrow afternoon." Ellie answered regretfully. Liv had been gone for a week so Ellie had missed her.

"You okay?" Ellie asked knowing that it was hard for Liv not to be with the first family especially during such a time.

"Yeah, truth is I'd feel this way whether I was here or on my couch back in Boston. I'm glad I got to be here during the lead up."

"It meant the world to him that you've been here Ollie. You may not be out there with them but you've been on this journey with him from the beginning. Trust me when I tell you he's counting the hours till he can celebrate with you."

"I know kiddo. I guess I just wasn't prepared to feel the tinge of hurt I feel. I mean I know logically this is how it has to be, but you know."

"You'll be together soon enough Ollie. Chances are you can be out there with him for his inauguration, the question is are you truly ready for that?" Ellie knew her sister well. It was one thing to feel a little out of sorts about not being able to share such a moment but should the opportunity arise would she be ready to take it. Olivia sighed and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. Ellie looped an arm through her sisters as the first family including Mellie appeared on stage. Olivia's breath hitched forgetting for a moment that Mellie would be there. She hadn't been around for most of the campaign that Olivia had unconsciously convinced herself that she was gone. It made sense and as a fixer she too would have insisted Mellie be there in the interest of propriety. Ellie took the remote from Olivia whose gaze was fixed on the screen and turned it off. Olivia looked at Ellie questioning who merely handed her the ice cream.

"Eat." She demanded earning a small smile from Liv. She knew Ellie was trying to save her from herself. Ellie picked a movie and pressed play on the DVD player as she and Olivia lay side by side watching while not really, not bothering to pretend they were.

"Hey El..." Olivia began, without Liv having to continue her sentence Ellie switched the channel back to free to air TV broadcasting the election results live, following the First Family and their every move. Olivia scooted closer to Ellie and draped an arm across her body resting her head next to hers. Olivia knew she could have gone down with them and stood by Cyrus, after all she was once his Communications Director. In the end she decided against it. When she and Fitz finally came out, she didn't want there to be whiplash that she was there on the night of his re-election, especially now that his wife was with him. As he gave his speech Olivia couldn't feel prouder of him. She knew that his second term was going to be phenomenal and she couldn't wait to watch it from up close. Not long after his speech had ended the Grant children appeared into her room jumping on her bed joining her and Ellie. , hours later that was where Fitz found them. All in their pj's asleep, a sea of legs and arms with Liv right in the middle of it. He smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket to take a photo. The flash woke Liv who rubbed her nose with the back of her hand sleepily and smiled sheepishly as she saw him.

"Hey!"

"Fun night" he asked amused. Olivia smiled when she looked down to find that she was surrounded. Fitz held out his to her attempting to help her untangle herself from the multiple limbs that were draped over her. When she was finally out she brought the blanket up to cover them. Hand in hand they closed the door behind them and sat in the living room between all their suites. The partying had eventually moved over to one of the conference rooms in the hotel. Fitz immediately pulled her in his arms as she moulded into his embrace. She lay her head on his chest while her arm was draped across his middle.

"Congratulations," she said looking up to meet his eyes. He could see just how proud she was and that meant the world to him.

"I wish you could have been out there with me."

"I know, me too."

"Listen Liv, Mellie..." He began but Olivia cut him off.

"Had every right to be there. She should have been there. It's okay. It took me by surprise but I understood it."

"Surprise?"

"Surprise, a little hurt. Ice cream was involved." She replied with a smile as he chuckled hugging her tighter.

"Thank you for sending your muscle to pick up my little sister. It made all the difference."

"Ice cream enabler?" He guessed.

"Yep and voice of reason. I swear that kid is thirteen going on thirty if not forty."

"Voice of reason?"

"There are some observations that only come from Eliana Pope, and lets just say she's almost always right. No one knows me the way she does and loves me in spite of it. I'm very lucky to have her."

"Were there ledges involved?" He asked teasingly.

"Perhaps briefly," she confessed.

"Oh Liv,"

"My head knew better. My heart just took a little longer to catch up but I got there." She assured him snuggling closer to him.

"So Mr President, a new chapter awaits."

"One that finally has both of us on the same page." He replied bringing his lips to hers.

"Finally."


End file.
